Being Santana Lopez
by TTalks
Summary: Santana is a college psych professor at NYU that meets her girlfriend, Brittany, a flight attendant, on a flight to Arizona. Santana thinks she's found the perfect woman until one moment changes everything.


**Just a one shot I had on my mind...could be a full story, but we'll see. ;)**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

My name is Santana Marie Lopez, I'm a psychology professor at New York University. I'm originally from Scottsdale, Arizona where my dad is the top chiropractic in the state and my mom is CEO of a software company, so it's safe to say I had a very privileged childhood. I graduated top of my high school class with a perfect 4.0 grade point average which earned the coveted title of class valedictorian; that along with writing for the school newspaper, being captain of the volleyball team, and working as a mentor helped me earn a full academic scholarship to NYU, where I majored in childhood psychology and minored in education. I started off my collegiate endeavors with the desire to become a psychologist, but after working as a tutor I fell in love with teaching and decided to pursue that alongside with my creepy obsession of the mind.

After graduating from NYU, magna cum laude, I got my masters and doctorate in education from Georgetown University, a few weeks after graduating I was offered a position at NYU, and although I absolutely loved living in DC my heart belonged to New York, after all it was were I changed from Santana the teenager to Santana the adult. I fell in love in New York and fell out of love in New York, but I just couldn't stay away from the city; so here I am 28 years old and back to being a NYC gal. I own a cute apartment in Manhattan, drive a bright red BMW, and am dating the most awesome woman in the world, Brittany.

Brittany is a flight attendant I met almost 6 months on a trip back home to visit my parents, she kept sneaking me extra snacks and gave me the full can of Coke instead of filing up the cup with ice and giving the customary drop of soda most flight attendants give you. I fell asleep on the flight and woke up to a pillow under my neck and a blanket tossed on me, I looked around in confusion just as she was walking past and winked at me, so I knew it was from her. As everyone was leaving the plane I waited around and folded up the blanket to give back to her personally and to thank for her all the extra special hospitality. I asked if she was from Arizona, she said she wasn't, it took all of 30 seconds for me to scribble down my number to give her. I told her if she was free that night to text me and I would take her out for a drink. After dinner with my parents, aunts, and uncles Brittany texted me saying she was free since she wasn't flying out again until the morning. We went to dinner, had a few drinks, and ended up having mind-blowing sex back at her hotel.

I assumed it was just a hook up since I didn't hear from Brittany for almost 2 weeks after that. I was sitting in my condo watching a movie with my best friend, Mercedes, when Brittany called and asked if I was free. I told her I was and asked how long she would be in New York, she told me she lived in New York and my heart went into overdrive. I don't fall in love easy, well aside from the time I _thought _I loved Quinn Fabray, my sorority sister, that ended horribly, but we've managed to remain civil whenever we see each other. There was something about Brittany that was special, I thought about her constantly in those two weeks, but sometimes my pride gets in the way, so I didn't call her, even though Mercedes and her annoying roommate Kurt, a fashion merchandiser at Vogue, pestered me about it constantly.

Brittany came over that night, we watched movies before getting into a super intense make out session which surprisingly didn't lead to sex, it instead led to her giving me a plane ticket to fly to Los Angeles with her, where we spent the weekend together, since it was summer I was able to drop everything and go. That became our thing, Brittany would fly me to different cities with her, which worked perfectly for me because I loved to travel, I loved to travel for _free_, and I was falling in love with Brittany all at the same time.

I learned that she is originally from Florida but moved to New York to study film, she became a flight attendant as a part time job but loved it so much that she has dedicated her life, as she states, to flying around the world. I admire her for following her true dream; she has so many stories to tell from people she's come across both flights and just exploring different cities. Our trips are filled with laughs, fun, drinks, and amazing sex; I couldn't be happier. We professed our love for each other exactly one month ago today in Wisconsin, sounds boring but we hung out on Lake Michigan, we went on a champagne brunch boat ride early one Sunday morning. I turned to face her and blurted it out nervously, but all my nerves fell in the lake when she whispered it back with tears in her eyes. I've been on cloud 9 since then.

I haven't seen her in over a week, she's been working like crazy, and I've been getting ready for the new semester so I decided against her request to fly with her to Texas. She comes home tonight, so I'm cooking a big welcome home dinner, I have candles lit, wine, and new raspberry vanilla flavored body oil to give her a massage, I miss her so much.

I pull out plates from the cupboard when there's a knock on my apartment door. I smooth down my short and extremely too tight navy blue dress and head to the door. I glance in the mirror by the door and check my make up and hair before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

"Hey baby, I missed you so much." I tell her as I hug her tightly.

"I missed you too." Brittany replies with a big smile before pulling me into a big kiss.

"Come on in." I tell her. "Dinner is ready, I just need to plate it for us."

"It smells so amazing." She sighs out. "I love a good home cooked meal." She adds as she takes her boots off and allows me to lead her to the living room.

"Do you want to take a quick shower?" I tell her.

"Do you mind if I wash this flight off quick?" She asks while hugging me from behind and kissing me on my neck, great decision on my part to have my hair pinned up.

I turn in her arms. "Go right ahead." I smile before kissing her quickly on the lips and rubbing her back.

"Ok, I'll be quick." She smiles as she heads to the bathroom.

I go back to the kitchen and smile when the couscous is finally done. I slide the salmon I marinated in honey, soy sauce, and a little olive oil before grilling on the stove, onto our plates and top it with a fresh mango, kiwi, and cilantro relish. I then add a scoop of couscous to our plates and set them on the table. I pour our wine and look around to make sure everything is perfect.

Brittany comes to the living room in a pair of tight jeans and a oversized sweater, her hair is still damp, so it's super curly and her eyes are the bluest I've ever seen them. I walk over to her and kiss her, I just have to, she looks so beautiful right now.

"So how were your flights?" I ask her as we begin to eat.

"Crazy." She laughs out. "This lady on a flight from Houston to Seattle started going through daughters phone and found out she was having sex and was now 3 months pregnant."

"Shit!" I say as my eyes widen. "Tell me your joking!" I demand.

"No, I wish." Brittany smiles. "They basically argued the entire flight, well more like the mother yelling."

"Whoa." I smile. "I would be livid too."

"Do you think the mom should have been going through her daughters phone?" Brittany asked while taking a drink of her wine.

"See, I'm torn there, I don't believe in going through anyone's phone." I tell her while eating a piece of salmon.

"You've never gone through my phone?" Brittany asks.

"Never." I reply while shaking my head.

"Cool." Brittany shrugs.

I narrow my eyes at her. "Do you go through my phone?" I then ask her.

"Nope." Brittany smiles.

"Oh." I reply softly, I don't know why she's being so weird right now; I would never go through her phone. I trust her completely. I shrug it off and take a sip of wine. "If you go looking for trouble, you're going to find it." I add. "So if you're looking through your significant other's phone or through a child's phone, you are looking for something wrong, when you find it you can't really get mad at anyone but yourself."

"Interesting way to think about it." Brittany says softly. "Enough about my job, let's talk about your job, any interesting lessons you have planned out?"

I smile and nod. "Yeah I actually am going to use Winnie The Pooh characters to talk about mental disorders."

Brittany's eyes widen. "Seriously?"

I like to use different cartoons that I know my students have seen in my lessons, last semester I used the Peanuts characters and this semester I plan on using Winnie The Pooh.

"Tell me more." Brittany asks while taking her last bite of salmon and smiling.

Brittany is always so interested in my lesson plans, its exciting to have someone to be a total geek with, Mercedes and Kurt only listen for so long before I can tell they are falling asleep with their eyes open.

"Grab your wine and meet me on the couch." I smile while grabbing our plates and taking them to the kitchen. I grab the slice of pie I got for us to share from Cheesecake Factory and two forks before joining Brittany on the couch.

"Dinner was amazing." She says while leaning forward and kissing me. "Thank you."

"You're welcome baby." I reply.

"Ok, so lay it on me." She smiles while sitting Indian style on the couch to face me.

I hold up a forkful of pie to her mouth. "Well Winnie the Pooh has ADHD, but the inattentive subtype, he's careless and indifferent towards his friends. He has OCD, he's always counting and it's super repetitive, and he has an obsessive disorder, we all know how he loves his honey." I finish up as I eat a forkful of pie.

"Interesting." Brittany nods. "What about Piglet?"

"He has classic anxiety." I tell her. "He's usually stressed and has low self esteem, and his stutter is a sign of irrational anxiety."

"Eeyore?" She asks with a smile.

"Depression, he is so negative and so is his outlook on life." I tell her.

"Kanga Roo?"

"Social anxiety disorder, she's an overprotective mother, she never let her kids do anything, she controlled them, she basically suffocated them to an extent."

"This is so amazing." Brittany smiles while grabbing the fork and feeding me a bite of pie. "What about owl?"

I lick my lips and swallow the pie in my mouth; I then take a sip of wine and clear my throat. "Dyslexia, but he doesn't let it hinder him, he's still very bright and smart."

"So I'm guessing Tigger has ADHD too?" Brittany asks.

"Bingo." I nod. "He is super hyper and impulsive, he doesn't turn down any challenge and it's hard to calm him down. Rabbit is OCD too, he over organizing everything and is obsessed with having things in a specific order."

"So that leaves Christopher Robbin." Brittany states will eating another bite and holding the last bite to my mouth.

"He's schizophrenic. " I tell her after eating my pie. "His imagination is so vivid that he really thinks these animals are real and are his friends, but they could also represent all his true feelings, he's a kid, so he's still getting a feel for the world."

"Wow, I would love to come to one of your classes." Brittany smiles. "You're so smart Santana."

"Thank you baby." I tell her as I lean forward and kiss her softly, I feel Brittany deepen the kiss and start to lean me back on the couch.

"You look amazing in this dress." She says while running her hands up and down my sides while hovering over me and planting soft kisses to my lips.

"I bet it looks amazing on the floor too." I laugh out.

"I'm sure it does." Brittany smiles as she slowly slides her hands up my thighs, massaging slowly as she goes.

I lift her shirt off of her and begin to kiss down her neck as she hikes my dress up and kisses on my thighs. She stops only long enough to get my dress off so I'm lying in my bra and panties. I slowly unbutton her jeans and slide them down with her panties and run my finger though her before sticking it in my mouth.

"Mmmmmm. I've missed that." I smile as she pulls my panties down and begins to rock on my thigh slowly while kissing me. I wrap my arms tightly around her, craving every inch of her skin I can tough.

Brittany suddenly stops and picks me up and carries me to the bedroom. She takes her bra off quickly after laying me on the bed, I follow suit and take mine off as she opens my legs and begins to lick me slowly to build me up. She stops right when I'm about to burst and crawls back on me and begins to rock into me nice and slow.

Sex with Brittany is always so amazing, she slow and sensual, it's almost like she is worshipping my body, she handles me with such care. We've only had rough aggressive sex like once or twice, it was in Vegas after a night of BlackJack and whiskey.

"Brittany, I love you." I moan out in her neck as she slowly picks up the rhythm.

"I love you too." She whispers softly in my ear before brushing her lips against the shell and sighing in contentment.

"I'm close." She pants out in my ear as she starts to rock faster while hiding her face in my neck. I hold her tighter while rubbing her now sweaty back.

"I'm coming Brit!" I scream out as my body tenses and I lock my legs around her waist. She nods against my neck and moves faster before I feel her ooze down my thigh as she whimpers in my ear and shakes slightly.

She then lifts her head and begins to kiss all over my face softly before locking eyes with me and pulling me into a passionate kiss.

"Thank you for that." She whispers before rolling next to me and slowly running her hand down the front of my body. She then leans forward and kisses me softly repeatedly again.

"Move in with me Brit." I tell her. "You're here so much anyways, I mean we never go to your house or apartment anyways."

"I can't Santana." Brittany says softly. "We've talked about this baby, I'm gone a lot flying, and you are starting the new semester in a few days. We work different hours, and I don't want to bother you while you are grading papers, or preparing a lesson plan." She replies while pulling me close. "Our lives are too hectic right now."

I sigh but allow her to pull me close. "I guess you're right, can we stay at your house sometimes then?" I ask her while kissing her on the neck.

"My house sucks, it's impersonal since I'm never home enough to decorate, I like staying here." Brittany smiles while looking me deep in the eyes. "But if you don't want me here..." She teases while attempting to roll out of bed.

"Very funny." I laugh while pulling back close to me again and kissing her while I begin to massage her back.

"When do you fly out again?" I ask her."

"Day after tomorrow, headed to Nebraska." She says with a frown. "You should come with me." She suggest. "I'm there for a night before heading to LA again, I don't think we've had sex in Nebraska yet." She adds.

"I would love to but I can't I have to meet with the other professors for a department meeting." I frown.

"Well let's make the most out of tonight." She smiles before kissing me.

"We have all tomorrow too right?" I ask her.

"I have some errands to run, then I need to clean my house for once, so I'm going to stay the night at my place." Brittany says before rolling on top of me and kissing me again and settling between my legs. "Ready for another couple rounds?" She smirks as she starts to rock into me slowly.

* * *

**2am**

Brittany and I made love for hours before finally falling asleep in bed. I lay and just watch her sleep for a while, she's so beautiful when she sleeps, her face is so relaxed and she always faces me. She's cuddled into my side, her face nestled in my neck, I can feel her soft exhales on my neck, and even though it tickles a little, it's soothing, she has her arm draped over my waist, and her other under her pillow. I kiss her softly on the temple and slip out of bed to use the bathroom and get a drink of water.

After chugging a bottle of water in the kitchen. I put the dishes in the dishwasher and wipe down the counters one last time. I then blow out the candles around the living room, which were down to dwindling down at this point in the night anyways, I pick up our clothes from the couch and double check that the door is locked. I walk back to the kitchen to grab another bottle of water, since my throat is so dry for some reason tonight, before heading back to the bedroom. As I'm walking past the couch I step on something and try not to scream when it catches me off guard. I turn on the lamp and look down to see what I stepped on.

I bend down and pick up a diamond ring. I frown and turn it around while I examine it. I know it's not mine, and I've never seen Brittany wear it before. I walk right under the lamp and hold the ring up to it and notice an inscription. _With all my love, Sam and Brittany 02/05/2009._ "That's tomorrow's date." I breathe out as tears spring to my eyes. I throw the clothes down and run to the bedroom turning on the light and ripping the covers off of Brittany.

"What happened?" Brittany asks while sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Who the hell is Sam?" I scream out while throwing the ring at her. I watch it bounce off her chest and for a split second I feel bad that it left a red mark.

Brittany jumps up quickly. "I can explain."

"You're fuckin married?!" I ask as tears continue to stream down my face.

Brittany runs over to me. "Let me explain."

"Don't fuckin touch me!" I tell her while jumping back out of her grasp. "Yes or no...are you married?!" I ask her.

Brittany doesn't reply and that's all the answer I need before I crumble to the floor in tears. Once again I found and lost love in New York.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
